Ne me pardonne pas mais ne m'oublie pas
by Syllabe
Summary: Deux âmes perdues qui se rencontrent. Qui va suivre qui ? Qui fera les bons choix ? Qui regrettera ? Qui sera heureux ? Mais surtout : Que se passe-t-il quand la plus noire des sorcières rencontre le mage le plus contesté de Fairy Tail ? Laxus x Ultear : Three shots
1. Efface tes erreurs

Hello tout le monde :), je vous présente ma nouvelle fic qui porte sur un couple peu connu et que pourtant j'adore (apparemment je suis la seule) ! Après vérification c'est la première fanfic française sur eux ^^. Bref j'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux là allaient bien ensemble même s'ils ne croisent jamais dans le manga ^^'. Plus de suspense, c'est un Laxus x Ultear, il sera en trois parties et je posterais les autres chapitres la semaine prochaine je pense :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Banni. Expulsé de sa maison. Il se retrouvait sans rien ni personne. I peine deux semaines il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Mais maintenant… Savoir qu'il n'avait plus nulle part où aller le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie.

Cependant il reconnaissait ses erreurs. Il aurait du arrêté cette fichue Bataille de Fairy Tail avant que ça ne dégénère. Trop tard pour les remords, il fallait faire face à la sanction maintenant.

Le bar où il finissait son verre était mal famé, situé dans un coin sombre. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des hommes, avec des têtes de délinquants. Il songea que lui aussi devait leur rassembler, avec ses cicatrices et ses vêtements usés. Tant pis, de toute façon peu de gens le reconnaissait comme Laxus de Fairy Tail. Il était juste Laxus Draer maintenant.

Il n'avait pas réellement pensé au futur. Il y avait bien une solution, il pouvait rejoindre la guilde de son père Raven Tail. Mais c'était une guilde noire et il savait qu'Ivan n'était pas un homme fréquentable. Ça ne lui disait rien d'intégrer les Ravens, il était certain que ça allait mal finir. Et son père n'était pas un modèle d'amour familial, autant laisser tomber directement. Il soupira et but un peu de son verre.

La porte du bar laissa entrer une jeune femme, ce qui surprit le mage. Elle devait avoir du courage ou être très sûre d'elle pour mettre les pieds dans ce bar crasseux. Il l'observa de loin : brune, de longs cheveux, plutôt grande, bien foutue. Une robe longue mais fendue jusqu'à la cuisse et des haut talons. Pas mal pensa-t-il. Elle dégageait une impression de puissance et Laxus eut la certitude qu'elle était mage, rien qu'en la regardant. Certainement très forte. Du coin de l'œil il vit un des hommes se lever et marcher jusqu'à elle. Sans savoir d'où lui venait une telle certitude il sut que l'homme allait se prendre un râteau. Les femmes qui rentrent dans un endroit aussi peu fréquentable sans hésiter ne sont pas du genre à se laisse draguer par le premier venu.

Évidemment ça ne rata pas. La jeune femme regarda celui qui venait de l'aborder de haut, en fronçant le nez comme si elle sentait une odeur désagréable en même temps. Elle lui répondit et se retourna sans accorder plus d'importance que ça à son prétendant. Celui-ci, surement vexé l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'attirer vers lui. Le mage de foudre pensa qu'il ne devait pas être très malin. Cette femme respirait la confiance en elle et la puissance. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Laxus remarqua un emblème sur son manteau. Il ne le reconnut pas, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une guilde officielle. Cette femme était donc mage, surement dangereuse. Il attrapa son verre et le finit, sans une once de compassion pour l'homme. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir.

Il la vit réagir à toute vitesse. Elle passa un bras sous son manteau et tendit la main. Même le mage de foudre eut du mal à voir ce qui se passa. Une boule vient frapper le ventre du prétendant, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Laxus vit du coin de l'œil qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle avait du bien l'assommer. Il observa de nouveau la mage, se demandant quelle magie elle utilisait. Soudain il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Il la connaissait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quel contexte il l'avait croisé. Une telle puissance ne se croisait pas à chaque coin de rue pourtant, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Alors qu'il la fixait, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

Aussitôt après avoir vu leur ami s'effondrer, les potes du mec se levèrent et de dirigèrent vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. Laxus vit l'un des hommes sortir un couteau. Quelle bande d'abrutis. Songea-t-il. Une mage de son niveau ne pouvait pas être battue avec une simple arme. La chose la plus intelligente à faire pour eux était de partir en courant.

Ne voulant pas se retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre, il se leva et partit, sans même jeter un œil à la raclée qu'elle leur mettait. De toute façon ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Il s'engagea dans les ruelles sombres, sans chercher à retourner dans son auberge. Il préférait flâner un peu que de rentrer chez lui directement.

Au détour d'une rue, Laxus sentit qu'on le suivait. Il bifurqua alors dans une rue vide de monde et s'arrêta en plein milieu. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne derrière lui. Pourtant il sentait toujours la présence autour de lui. Il était certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Laxus Draer. Anciennement de Fairy Tail. Si je m'attendais à croiser quelqu'un comme toi dans ce quartier…

La voix venait d'en haut, il leva la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et vit la brune du bar sur le toit. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur lui. Il ne répondit pas, la laissant parler.

-Tu es bien loin de ta guilde. Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ici tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton ironique.

Il leva un sourcil. Elle était forte, mais lui aussi. Il ne craignait pas particulièrement un duel contre elle. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeler où il l'avait vu.

-On s'est déjà rencontrés. Continua-t-elle. Ça te dit quelque chose hein ?

En même temps qu'elle lui parlait, elle jouait avec une boule de cristal, faisant des allers-retours le long de son bras.

Bordel, où avait-il bien pu rencontrer une mage comme elle ? Elle était jolie, forte et bien foutue, il aurait du s'en souvenir mieux que ça !

Soudain il eut un flash :

-Le conseil.

-Oh. On a retrouvé la mémoire.

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il était allé une fois au siège du conseil magique avec le vieux. Et ils avaient rencontrés les conseillers. Cette femme en faisait partie. Alors pourquoi portait-elle l'emblème d'une guilde sombre ? Puis il se souvient vaguement avoir entendu parler d'une affaire qui incluait le conseil, une tour du Paradis et cet imbécile de Natsu… Il aurait du faire plus attention quand il était encore à Fairy Tail. Il lui semblait qu'il était question d'une infiltration dans le conseil. Cette femme devait être une des personnes concernées. La mage sourit en le voyant réfléchir, sachant pertinemment qu'il essayait de savoir si elle était amie ou ennemie.

-Alors Laxus, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tourisme ? Shopping ? Tu n'es pas censé être près de tes chers camarades à Magnolia ? C'est si triste de voir un bel homme loin de chez lui…

Elle était au courant de son bannissement. Son ton ironique le montrait clairement.

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

-Je voulais entendre de ta bouche que tu n'appartenais plus à Fairy Tail.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions tu sais ?

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu me veux. Ça me parait légitime de me méfier.

-Tu as raison. Prudence est mère de sureté n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant toujours quoi penser de cette femme.

-Je m'appelle Ultear Milkovitch. J'appartiens à la guilde de Grimoire Heart.

\- L'alliance Baram. Rien que ça… Et qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

-Je pense que nous pourrions avoir des intérêts communs…

-Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler du monde de la Grande Magie ?

Le mage de foudre ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, mais la conversation ne l'intéressait pas. Elle descendit du toit et s'approcha de lui. Avec ses talons elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Elle cligna des yeux et ses longs cils touchèrent ses pommettes.

-Un monde où tout serait possible… Où on pourrait remonter le temps. Ça ne t'intéresserait pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, ne sachant toujours pas quelles intentions elle avait.

-Toi le banni, ne souhaiterais tu pas pouvoir recommencer certaines choses ? Réparer certains de tes actes ? Te faire pardonner ?

Dans sa tête, il vit défiler l'image de la guilde, et de la cathédrale Caldia. Ultear perçut le changement infime dans son visage. Elle approcha une main de son visage, comme pour caresser sa joue et continua :

-Retrouver une famille ?

Il repoussa la main blanche et répondit :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance. Surtout venant d'une ex-espionne du conseil affiliée à Grimoire Heart.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, toujours en faisant bouger sa boule de cristal le long de ses doigts. Il reprit la parole :

-Le vieux m'a dit une fois que ta guilde cherchait Zeref.

-Seul lui peut ouvrir le portail pour le monde de la Grande Magie.

Laxus ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par Zeref. Ce mage avait vécu il y a 400ans. C'était du passé.

-Là bas, mon Arc du Temps sera complet. Je pourrais voyager dans le temps et ramener les choses que l'on a perdues.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'intéresse.

\- Chez Grimoire Heart, nous maitrisons tous la magie perdue pour pouvoir la parfaire dans le monde ultime. Ta magie de dragon slayer serait parfaite. Il y a peu de mages puissants qui peuvent l'obtenir. Tu nous aiderais à compléter le monde de la Grande Magie.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, assez près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Toi et moi… On pourrait faire de grandes choses. Notre puissance combinée serait sans égale. Rejoins-nous.

Elle marqua une pause et reprit :

-Rejoins-moi.

Sa voix donnait des frissons au mage de foudre, et il était persuadé qu'elle le savait et s'en servait.

Il était tenté d'accepter. L'envie de retourner dans le passé et de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs était forte. La voix enjôleuse et la beauté de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il voulait retrouver Fairy Tail, le Rajinshuu, le vieux et même cet abruti de Natsu tiens…

Il était sur le point d'accepter, elle le sentait. Ultear avait entendu parler de la Bataille de Fairy Tail et de ses conséquences. Elle se doutait qu'il regrettait ses actes. Son air indécis l'attendrissait. Lui aussi cherchait une famille. Lui aussi voulait changer le cours du temps, retrouver un bonheur perdu. L'avoir dans les rangs de Grimoire Heart serait un énorme avantage. Cet homme était monstrueux. Et un homme comme lui changerait des imbéciles qui lui servaient de compagnons de guilde. Elle eut une pensée rapide vers Zancrow, Rustyrose et Kain et soupira.

De toute façon elle n'allait pas faire long feu chez Grimoire Heart. Elle avait déjà prévu d'aller s'emparer de Zeref et avec Meldy elle retrouverait enfin ce qu'elles avaient perdu. Elle le voulait pour elle seule. Le mage de foudre lui semblait fiable. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'inclure dans ses plans… Après tout, il n'avait pas de raison d'être fidèle à maître Hadès. Et elle savait par quoi il était motivé. Trouver la motivation de quelqu'un c'était pouvoir le manipuler. Et c'était Fairy Tail. Lui voulait retrouver sa guilde, elle sa famille. C'était un même combat pour un bonheur perdu.

Soudainement elle sentit une présence et se retourna, prête à se défendre. Mais ce n'était qu'un vieil homme qui traversait la ruelle. Les deux mages s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Laxus suivit du regard le vieil homme. Il pensa à son grand-père. A la Fantasia. A ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le vieux montrer le signe de Fairy Tail à toute la guilde.

Il voulait les retrouver. Mais il voulait que le vieux soit fier de lui. Pas qu'il utilise une quelconque magie noire. C'était exactement comme il avait dit à Makarof. Il reconnaissait ses torts et les acceptait entièrement. Il devait vivre avec ses erreurs.

-Désolé. Je ne prendrais pas deux fois de mauvaise décision. .

Il s'arrêta, hésita à continuer mais se reprit :

-C'est toi qui devrais réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire. La magie noire n'est pas une solution.

Ultear l'observa, surprise. Depuis quand lui donnait-il des conseils ? C'était elle, la chef des frères du purgatoire, elle qui donnait les ordres, elle qui piétinait les autres pour accomplir son but.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

-Si je choisis cette voie, on ne me pardonnera pas. Je vis avec mes erreurs.

-Tu te trompes. Les gens ne pardonnent pas. Ils gardent la rancœur en eux et te poignardent dès qu'ils le peuvent. Je veux être celle qui survit, celle qui se tient du côté des gagnants.

Laxus reprit après un silence.

-Tu n'as pas rencontré les bonnes personnes.

Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux, mais décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche.

-Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu pourras toujours venir me trouver. Entendit-il dans son dos.

-ça n'arrivera pas. Répondit-il.

Ultear le regarda s'éloigner, observant ses larges épaules. Elle aimait cette certitude qu'il avait. Ça lui allait bien. Étrangement, même si la rencontre n'avait abouti à rien elle avait apprécié rencontrer le mage de foudre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle songea que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme elle. Même s'ils cherchaient tous les deux une chose similaire. Elle avait choisi la voie des ténèbres depuis longtemps déjà. Peu importait de toute façon. Avec Zeref, le monde de la Grande Magie lui offrirait une autre chance. Une autre chance d'être heureuse.

Cette rencontre avait laissé Laxus perplexe. Même sans qu'elle ne dise rien d'elle, il avait deviné qu'Ultear était une mage encore plus détruite de l'intérieur que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait perdu mais elle devait y tenir pour essayer de le retrouver en y mettant de tels moyens. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était permis de lui donner un conseil. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour quelqu'un qui aurait délibérément choisi la voie de l'obscurité. Mais cette femme… Elle faisait cela pour combler la tristesse qu'elle avait en elle. C'était égoïste mais c'est ce qu'elle avait choisi.

Tant pis, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Reste à assumer les conséquences. Le mage de foudre en était l'exemple même. La Bataille de Fairy Tail lui avait coûté sa famille. Même si pendant la Fantasia il avait eu les larmes aux yeux devant la solidarité des mages.

Il pensa alors malgré lui aux histoires que lui racontait son grand-père et à cette éternelle question : Les fées ont-elle une queue ? Cette question avait bercé son enfance, au fond de lui il avait toujours voulu le savoir.

Il eut alors la certitude qu'il reverrait Fairy Tail. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. Ces imbéciles s'en sortiraient toujours. En attendant, il allait aller voir la tombe de Mavis, le premier maître sur l'île Tenro. C'était un lieu saint pour tous les mages de la guilde et même s'il n'en faisait plus partie, il voulait rendre hommage à la première fée. La fondatrice de son foyer.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Que le couple ne vous paraît pas trop loufoque ?

En tout cas merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine :)


	2. Le bon choix

Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite :)

 **Saiken-chan :** C'est vrai que c'est un peu loufoque mais je trouve que leur caractère se complète vraiment bien ^^. En tout cas merci pour tous ses compliments, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture plaise :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! En tout cas un grand merci !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Laxus se frotta l'épaule. Même si la vieille Polyussica avait soigné ses blessures, il lui semblait qu'elle était encore douloureuse. Son père était un mage puissant, et il avait quand même encaissé une de ses attaques de plein fouet. Il repensa à son combat, il savait que son père était peu recommandable, mais pas au point de tricher pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Ivan n'avait pas pu pensé que ça allait bien se finir pour lui. Laxus espérait que sa guilde serait dissoute et qu'il n'entende plus parler de guilde anti-Fairy…

Une part de lui était heureux quand même, malgré le fait de revoir son horrible géniteur. Il avait réussi à surpasser son père. A lui prouver qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon. Lui qui l'avait longtemps traité de faible avait mordu la poussière face à lui et ça, ça le faisait sourire.

Il marchait vers l'endroit où son grand-père lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui voulait mais il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Ivan et ce dont il lui avait parlé pendant son combat : Lumen Histoire. Selon son père les ténèbres de Fairy Tail. Il se demandait ce qu'était vraiment cette chose. Quelqu'un le coupa dans ses réflexions :

-Beau combat.

Il se retourna, sachant pertinemment qu'il connaissait la voix. Il reconnaissait ce timbre, cette façon de parler.

-Tes amis ont l'air de tenir à toi… Ils t'ont encouragé jusqu'à la fin, même lorsqu'ils ont cru que tu allais perdre.

Il la reconnut immédiatement, juste à son allure et à sa voix. Cette femme adorait le surprendre. Et elle avait toujours cette élégance qu'il avait remarquée il y a sept ans déjà. Ultear de Grimoire Heart. Non, Ultear Milkovitch. Il avait personnellement contribué à l'anéantissement de la guilde noire, elle n'existait plus.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On ne me propose pas tous les jours de rejoindre une guilde noire.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il l'entendit rigolait. Ça devait la faire rire de le revoir ainsi, alors qu'il avait en quelque sorte contribué à détruire ses plans. Elle releva la cape qu'elle portait pour cacher son visage et il put admirer ses traits fins. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les prunelles grises et elle lui sourit.

-C'est étrange de se revoir ainsi, non ?

Il acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche et ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Il semblerait que de nous deux tu sois celui qui ait fait le bon choix. Dit-elle enfin.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça.

-Tu as réussi à réintégrer ta guilde et à retrouver des amis qui tiennent à toi. J'ai échoué à atteindre ce que je désirais. Comment le dirais-tu autrement ?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et continua :

-J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partie de Crime Sorcière.

Elle baissa les yeux sans répondre.

-Tu as un nouveau but. Tu les as eux, c'est déjà un début.

-J'essaye de racheter mes fautes. C'est de la rédemption, je n'ai pas à être heureuse.

-C'est faux, tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux.

Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et au bout de quelques instants il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il crut entendre quelque mots :

-Je voulais juste revoir ma mère… Ne plus la détester…

Désemparé, Laxus ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la réconforter ou la laisser pleurer ? Cette femme lui avait quand même proposé de s'enrôler dans une guilde noire. Finalement, indécis il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux, sachant que si quelqu'un de Fairy Tail passait sa réputation de gros dur serait foutue : il la prit dans ses bras.

Ultear fut surprise de sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air du genre à se laisser attendrir pour si peu. Et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser les gens s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait peu l'occasion de se laisser aller avec Crime Sorcière, la punition était le mot d'ordre, elle ne se plaignait pas devant eux.

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était transformer une vie maudite en vie de bonheur…

Elle soupira :

-Je crois avoir fait pire que mieux. Tu avais raison, personne ne me pardonnera.

-Tu as trouvé des gens qui croient en toi, peu importe ce que tu as fait. Ils t'aideront.

-Meldy et Jellal ? Ils suivent le même chemin

-Ensemble vous y arriverait.

-C'est moi qui contrôlait tous les actes de Jellal, et moi qui est amené Meldy à Grimoire Heart. Même si ça n'efface pas leurs actions, c'est moi qui suis la plus sale et la plus horrible de nous trois.

-Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça.

Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-J'ai commis beaucoup de péchés dans ma vie, personne ne devrait me pardonner. Il me faudrait plus d'une vie pour expier.

Elle eut un rictus :

-J'étais même prête à trahir tous ceux qui m'ont aidé pour arriver à mes fins…

Laxus la regarda en levant un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'allais trahir Hadès… Garder le pouvoir de Zeref.

Ultear serra les poings et baissa la tête :

-Je le voulais pour moi. Juste pour moi seule.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et dit :

-J'étais juste la plus égoïste. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire du mal, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais une deuxième chance.

Le mage de foudre ne savait pas quoi dire pour essayer de la consoler alors il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle releva les yeux et sourit en le regardant :

-Tu avais raison la dernière fois, j'aurais dû suivre ton conseil.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté.

-Non, c'est sûr. Rigola-t-elle. J'étais persuadée de faire ce qu'il fallait. Je voulais jute une deuxième vie, où tout aurait été plus facile. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, devant lever la tête pour y arriver.

-Crime Sorcière. C'est notre punition. Nous allons éradiquer les ténèbres de ce monde.

-Bel objectif.

Elle lui sourit, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui roulaient encore le long de ses joues.

-C'est la seule chose qui nous permettent de nous racheter.

-Fairy Tail sera toujours à vos côtés, prêts à vous aider.

-On se reverra surement alors.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui sourit.

-Peut-être bien.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, mit sa main sur sa joue et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Laxus fut surpris par sa réaction, mais ne recula pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa ses hanches. Le contact dura à peine quelques secondes et les deux mages se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun souriant à l'autre.

-Dommage que nous ayons choisi des voies différentes. Commenta-il avec un petit sourire.

-C'est ma punition. Lui répondit-elle. Tu l'as dit toi-même : il faut vivre avec ses erreurs si on veut être pardonné.

Sur ses paroles, elle se retourna et disparut dans l'obscurité de la ruelle non sans un dernier regard au mage de foudre. Laxus resta longtemps à regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparu puis se retourna et continua son chemin. Elle avait changé. Elle n'avait plus cette arrogance dans le regard, ni cette colère dans la voix. Il pensa que lui aussi avait surement perdu un peu de sa colère et de son arrogance depuis son expulsion. Peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était persuadé qu'un jour elle trouverait la paix et ne serait plus tourmentée par son passé.

Ultear le regarda se retourner et disparaître de là où elle était. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un et heureuse de l'avoir revu, il lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Le mage de foudre la comprenait, il avait vécu les mêmes choses. A Crime Sorcière, il n'y avait que de la rédemption. Il avait ce qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir. Il avait réussi à se faire pardonner et à retrouver tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Elle ne s'était même pas approché de son objectif, réussissant juste à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres sans aucun scrupule, persuadée qu'elle aurait un jour une deuxième chance. Elle avait tort. On a qu'une seule vie.

* * *

alors ça vous a plu ? Si oui, je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier :)


	3. Rédemption, Pardon et Adieu

Hello tout le monde, voilà le dernier chapitre de ce three-shot :) ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

 **Lou Celestial** : C'est le but :P, en tout cas merci beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord sur certains clichés ^^' mais sur certains aspects leur relation est compliquée. J'essaye de respecter le caractère des persos tout en mettant en avant leur relation :).

 **Saiken-chan** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le dernier va te plaire aussi :)

 **Xenolanne256** : J'aime beaucoup le MiraxLaxus et je pense que si un couple avec Laxus doit se faire ça sera celui-là mais je trouve vraiment que Laxus et Ultear ferait un bon couple, ils ont le mm genre de caractère :P.

* * *

La vitesse de marche d'Ultear avait été réduite. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, quand elle était fatiguée elle s'asseyait sur un banc et regardait le monde tourner sous ses yeux. Personne ne la connaissait, personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Certaines personnes auraient trouvé ça horrible, mais elle, elle se sentait libérée, sans attaches, sans liens avec tout ce que sa vie d'avant était faite…

Essoufflée, elle s'assit sur un banc, sur la grande place de Crocus et observa les marchands vendre leurs produits. Chaque matin elle venait ici et regardait les gens passer. Pour la plupart, inconscients de la bataille des dragons qui s'étaient déroulés juste quelques jours avant, inconscients de ce qu'elle avait donné pour que d'autres vivent.

Elle aimait observer les gens. Avant, elle n'avait jamais eu ou pris le temps d'observer les gens qui vivaient autour d'elle. Ironique pour une mage sensée contrôler le temps.

En plein dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas l'homme qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Ultear ne fit pas attention à lui au début. Puis elle finit par tourner la tête et observer son voisin. Un jeune homme, blond, très musclé et avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sous l'œil droit. Elle sourit en le reconnaissant. C'était l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle pensait voir aujourd'hui. Elle l'observa, attendant qu'il lui dise bonjour ou qu'il dise quelque chose mais il resta à regarder droit devant lui sans jeter un coup d'œil à la vieille femme à ses côtés. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait reconnu. Sinon il aurait au moins regardé cette vieille qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas voir son visage ravagé par le temps. Elle se décida alors à lui adresser la parole. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était venu.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Lui dit-elle. Et je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaîtrais.

Il resta sans rien dire un instant, observant comme elle le manège que faisaient les gens devant eux, s'arrêtant à chaque étal. Et toujours sans la regarder, il dit :

-Tu te souviens, la première fois que tu m'as abordé ?

Elle acquiesça, se remémorant cette nuit, où elle avait essayé de le faire rejoindre Grimoire Heart.

-Tu m'as dit qu'ensemble on aurait pu faire de grandes choses. Continua Laxus.

Il laissa passer un silence et reprit.

-Je pense que c'était vrai.

Elle sourit. Une phrase pleine de sous-entendus… Cependant c'était peut-être l'une des choses les plus gentilles qu'on lui est dite. Elle le regarda mais le mage de foudre continua à fixer les gens qui s'activaient sur la place. Il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état, elle en était persuadée.

-Je le pense toujours aussi. Répondit-elle. Si les choses avaient été différentes. Peut-être même que j'aurais pu être heureuse.

Il la regarda enfin, et lui demanda :

-T'es contente de ce que tu as fait ?

Ultear avait cru entendre une pointe de colère dans sa voix alors elle lui sourit sans répondre. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être heureux pour elle, d'avoir la vie sauve en partie grâce à elle ? N'approuvait-il pas ses choix ? Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, mais il insista :

-Est-ce que tu es heureuse de ta vie ?

-Maintenant que je suis une vieille femme…

Il la coupa :

-Tu n'es pas une vieille femme.

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai sacrifié mon temps de vie. Que veux-tu que ça veuille dire d'autre ?

Il soupira mais la laissa continuer :

-Mais je ne regrette rien. C'est ce qui compte non ?

Il leva les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu de ce qu'elle disait.

-J'ai été horrible avec beaucoup de gens, particulièrement les gens de ta guilde. Mais ils m'ont pardonné. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas assez pour me racheter _._

Elle marqua un silence :

-J'ai fini par me pardonner moi-même. C'est le plus important. Avant je considérais ma vie comme maudite. Je n'étais qu'une sorcière qui essayait d'être gentille. Ce sort que j'ai lancé, c'est comme s'il m'avait redonné une conscience neuve. Alors même si les conséquences sont lourdes, ce n'est rien. Ça n'a pas effacé mes péchés ou racheter mes fautes mais ça me va. On peut dire que c'est un compromis.

-T'as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver le pays. Je ne sais pas si c'est admirable ou complètement con.

Sa façon de voir les choses l'amusaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point sa vie était méprisable à ses yeux, il ne savait pas à quel point elle se trouvait horrible, ni à quel point elle pouvait voir son âme souillée, ni à quel point elle se haïssait avant. Mais elle avait enfin réussi à expier. Ça avait transformé le regard qu'elle portait sur elle-même, il n'était plus empreint de dégoût. Même si la vieillesse était le prix à payer elle l'aurait refait mille fois sans regretter.

-Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas réellement changé. Que j'étais toujours cette horrible sorcière qui n'accordait pas de valeur à la vie.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'étais à deux doigts de tuer un innocent. Pour le bien de toute l'humanité je suis bien mieux ainsi. Je ne ferais plus de mal à personne.

Laxus ne répondit toujours pas. Que pouvait-il lui répondre de toute manière ? Elle était sure d'avoir fait le bon choix cette fois. Elle n'avait aucun regret et avait accepté ses actes. Il fallait qu'il accepte son choix et la laisse vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Il restait impressionné par ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais la voir une dernière fois lui avait fait plaisir. Quand il la voyait ainsi, observant le monde défiler sous ses yeux il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air sereine. Peut-être qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la rédemption. Peut-être que c'était juste ça.

Il soupira et elle posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Ils restèrent ainsi, posés sur le banc, profitant de l'instant présent et sans s'occuper de ce qui arriverait.

Finalement elle brisa le moment et se leva.

-Rentre chez toi. Oublie-moi, la Ultear que tu connais n'existes plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à tes coéquipiers ?

-Que quelque chose était arrivée durant la bataille, que ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

-Ce n'est pas tellement faux.

Il se leva, cette fois il la dominait totalement en taille. Elle se permit de lui toucher la joue en levant la tête, admirant une dernière fois son visage, ses yeux bleus… Et elle trouva la réponse à sa question :

-Oui, je suis heureuse de ma vie. J'ai finalement été utile.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette fanfic sur Laxus x Ultear ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que (peut-être) ça va donner envie à des gens d'écrire sur eux ^^.

Bref, je vous dit merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt :) !


End file.
